wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Spread Your Wings
I may be working on this a little less due to other writing-related things ::::::Mama told me not to waste my life ::::::She said spread your wings my little butterfly Amazing coding by Pinktiger2107! Holly is a five-and a half year-old dragonet who has only recently finished her Metamorphosis. She leads a happy life, a peaceful one, one of blissful ignorance. Well, mostly. But ever since hatching, for most her years until the most recent, it used to be much different from the ones of most dragonets her age. This is the story of how her life changed, from the day she hatched to her Metamorphosis. Characters by me, though feel free to ask for a student or other character in here!!! I'd love to add them in! HiveWings and SilkWings only, please!! Please ask here! Cover art would be much appreciated!! Thank you to EndlessVøices for letting me use Ant, Sab for letting me use Lindbloom and Hesper, Starflight for letting me use Bumblebee, BanderItchy for letting me use Hairstreak, Battus and Metalmark, Lacey for letting me use Cynips, Jelly for letting me use Cottonmouth (HiveWing) and Easter (Jelly), Cloud for letting me use Lepidoptera, Sky for letting me use Pontia, Raven for letting me use Fawn, Darkmoon for letting me use Antheraea and Atlas, Dew for letting me use Brimstone, Sunset for letting me use Orbweaver and Apple, Ocean for letting me use Star, and Morpho for letting me use Common! ::::::Don't let what they say keep you up at night ::::::And if they give you shhh, then they can walk on by Part One: Truth and Friendship Prologue Moth pressed her ear to the floor, trying to listen to her parents talking. At first, she only caught snippets. "Always wanted a younger sibling-" "Too much to handle-" "Just what Moth needs-" But as she pressed it harder and strained to hear, it became clearer. Her mother and father were arguing about... her? And... another egg? Her father's voice was strong and sharp. "It's hard enough to deal with one dragonet, Monarch. Another would be too much." Her mother's voice snapped back, "Moth is not hard to deal with. She is an independent dragonet. She hardly needs to ask for help anymore. Another dragonet wouldn't be too much. You already saw the egg. Why is it now that you're telling me we can't deal with another, after I've had it." "Get rid of the egg," her father's voice snarled. "Never," her mother growled angrily. "There is a dragonet growing in that egg. My dragonet." "We can't deal with another. Get rid of it, or I will." Moth's eyes widened. Why did her father want to distroy the egg containing her younger sister or brother? Why did he think another dragonet would be too much? She could take care of her younger sibling! He'd hardly have to 'deal with them' at all! But she kept listening, and she could hear the anger in her mother's voice as she shouted at Moth's father. "Are you threatening me?" she asked in a warning tone. "I am, Monarch," he father snarled. "I don't want another dragonet. Another little one who can't stop asking questions, driving me up the wall. Monarch, if you don't get rid of that egg-" "You should never threaten me." Monarch's voice began. "And most certainly never my egg." Moth nearly cried out in fear as her father suddenly flew into a rage. "I DO WANT I WANT, MONARCH!" he yelled, his tone menacing and terrifying. "THIS IS MY HOUSE TOO. YOU DON'T CONTROL ME." He paused. Moth could hear his angry breaths. He calmed down slightly and threatened, "Either the egg goes, or I go. Give it here, and I won't leave you to raise two dragonets alone." There was no reply from Monarch, but Moth knew she was glaring daggers at her father. "Alrighty then," he said, fake sweetly. "Good luck." Moth heard his talonsteps, then a door slam. Then silence. She sat there in shock, not quite registering what had just happened. Then she heard muffled crying from downstairs. Her mother. Before she could stop herself, she ran downstairs and went straight for Monarch, expecting to be lectured for eavesdropping. But to her surprise, her mother just pulled her into a hug, crying. Moth began to cry too, thoughts swimming through her head. But one of them was the hardest to ignore. What do we do now? ::::::And they can't detain you ::::::'Cause wings are made to fly Chapter One Nine days later... The dragonet's eyes opened. She looked around. She was still in this tiny prison? She groaned slightly. It seemed it got smaller every time she opened her eyes. Then she had an idea. Maybe she could try to escape. She tapped the sides of the prison, soft at first, but slowly harder, and suddenly it cracked. She smiled. It had worked. She could hear excited voices, happy voices, as she, slowly but surely, made her escape into the light. She covered her eyes, it was so bright, but after a while, she was able to look. She saw a beautiful orange-and dark-brown (nearly, but not quite black) dragon with beautiful wings, and a pale green one with little wingbuds. The were both looking at her and smiling. The one with real wings suddenly picked her up and began to whisper to her, though she couldn't tell what the dragon was saying. The one with only wingbuds, obviously younger, stroked her chin, and she couldn't stop a giggle from escaping. It tickled! She was happy to hear the other dragonet laugh along with her. The older one, the one with wings, began to rock her, and she could feel her eyes slowly growing heavier. She began to sing to the dragonet, though she couldn't tell what the words were. Slowly but surely, her eyes closed, and she fell asleep. ::::::And we don't let nobody bring us down ::::::No matter what you say it won't hurt me Chapter Two Three months later... The dragonet could finally understand what the others were saying, and she now had a name. It was Holly. The other dragonet, the one with wingbuds, was Holly's sister. Her name was Moth. The older dragoness was her mother, named Monarch. Holly hadn't known the two for very long, but she loved them with all her heart. Sadly, she hardly ever got to see them, as Moth always went to school, and Monarch to work. They were supplied with a nanny to take care of her, a pale pink-purple dragoness whose wings were very beautiful. The dragoness was mute, but Holly quickly learned the hand signals that she used. Holly much enjoyed being with the nanny, though she wished she could speak. Sometimes, though, they were able to have a conversation, as the nanny would write what she wanted to say with her silk, or she would mouth it, or use hand signals. Most dragonets couldn't read at her age, but she learned quickly, as it was one of the only ways they could communicate. One day, her mother and sister were both late coming home. She asked the nanny, "Where are they?" The nanny, named Nymph, made a little silk, then wrote, I don't know. But don't worry. That was all she wrote, as she didn't want to use too much silk. Holly nodded, and tried not to worry. Eventually, they did come home, and she found out that Moth had simply had an after-school event her mother had forgotten to tell her about. Moth seemed very happy about it, and told three-month-old Holly that she had just been chosen for the art fair, something she had always wanted to be part of! Holly was very, very happy for her sister, but couldn't help feeling a little jealous. She hugged Nymph goodbye and watched her leave, saying, "See you soon, Nymph!" happily. "Maybe we can play outside next time!" Nymph smiled, waved goodbye, and left. ::::::Don't matter if I fall from the sky ::::::These wings are made to fly Chapter Three Four months later... Holly skipped merrily down the path to the marketplace, holding Moth's hand in hers. "Let's go to Droplets!" she said excitedly. "Great idea, Holly," Moth said with a smile. "Let's do that." They walked into the marketplace, chattering away, and soon entered Droplets, the cheaper candy store, the one where the SilkWings went. There were a few other dragons, all SilkWings. Holly spotted a pretty pastel purple dragonet over by the honey drops, and asked Moth, "I want some honey drops, can we pleeeease go get some? And maybe talk to that other dragon?" Moth agreed and they walked towards the honey drops. She noticed the other SilkWing had a small dove on her shoulder. She thought it was very beautiful. Moth stepped next to the other dragonet and introduced them. "Hello!" she began. "My name is Moth, and this is Holly. What's your name?" Holly said quietly, "I like your dove. It's really pretty." The other dragonet looked at the two of them. "Hello," she replied, her voice smooth and sweet. "I'm Lindbloom." She smiled at Holly. "Thank you, Holly!" she said, in a slightly more excited way. "This isn't my only animal friend." She spoke with a little twinkle in her eye. "I love animals. I find them easier to talk to than other dragons. But you seem nice," she finished. "So, you like honey drops, too?" ::::::I believe I can fly ::::::I believe I can touch the sky Chapter Four One week later... It hadn't taken long, Holly and Lindbloom quickly became close friends. Holly looked at the snake around Lindbloom's neck with a mixture of admiration and nervousness. "Her name's Safari," Lindbloom told Holly proudly. She noticed Holly's expression and said, "You can touch her, just be very gentle." Holly reached out carefully to stroke the snake. "Wait!" Lindbloom said. "Only two claws to stroke." Holly nodded and reached two claws out cautiously. She stroked the snake softly. Safari's skin was rough, but somehow smooth at the same time. She was a browny-white snake, with brown patches. "She's very pretty," Holly noted. "I really like her, Lindbloom." She smiled happily, her eyes twinkling. "Thank you," Lindbloom said quietly in return. "I'm glad you like animals, too. Some dragonets are mean. They chase Flutter, my dove, when she tries to go for a fly break. But you're nice." "Aw, that's horrible," Holly gasped. "Don't worry, Lindbloom. I'll always love animals. And you're nice too. Super nice." Lindbloom and Holly smiled at each other, and when they heard Nymph tap on the side of the door and motion them inside, they jumped up and walked in together, happily chatting and trying to guess what delicious thing Holly's nanny had made this time. ::::::I think about it every night and day (Night and Day) ::::::Spread my wings and fly away Chapter Five Three weeks later... Lindbloom and Holly went back to Droplets, this time with Nymph. "I wonder what we should get?" Holly asked, but she and Lindbloom both knew just what they wanted. They looked right at each other and cheered in unison. "Honey drops!!!" "And maybe some sugar sticks," Lindbloom added. Holly nodded excitedly. They walked towards Droplets. Holly gazed longingly at the Sugar Dream, catching the eye of Cottonmouth (HiveWing). She was about to walk in with Lindbloom when he stepped up to her. She looked up at him. Was she in trouble? "Hello," he said. "I noticed how you looked at the Sugar Dream. Would you like me to buy you a small treat?" Noticing her face, he said sternly, "Something small. Something I choose." But his eyes softened the tiniest bit. "But I'll get something. For the two of you to share. Now, don't expect me to do this all the time. It's a one-time thing." He growled out the last few words to prove his point. Holly looked up at him in happy disbelief. "Th-thank you..." she stuttered, and bowed, but when she looked up, the HiveWing had already walked into the Sugar Dream. A couple minutes later, the HiveWing walked out, holding two tiny sugar wasps. "I hope you like them," he said, then walked away, turning a corner and disappearing, out of sight. Holly watched him leave, then took a small, cautious bite into hers. She gasped. It was the most delicious candy she had ever tasted. A small gasp from beside her clued her in to the fact that Lindbloom had had hers too. Nymph smiled softly at the two of them and motioned into Droplets. She pointed at the honey drops. Holly and Lindbloom noticed, then, with huge smiles on their faces, skipped into the store to get their (now second) favourite candy: Honey Drops. ::::::I believe I can soar ::::::I see me running through that open door Chapter Six One month later... Nymph left. Moth walked in the door shortly after, but she wasn't alone. There was another dragon with her. A HiveWing. Holly bowed on instinct, and the HiveWing chuckled. "You don't need to bow to me," the HiveWing giggled. Her voice was high, but not squeaky. It was actually quite a pretty voice. "I'm Bumblebee. Moth's friend. We met in the Marketplace." "I'm Holly," Holly replied, her snout turning a little pink. "It's- it's nice to meet you, Bumblebee!" "Oh, I know who you are," Bumblebee said with a kind smile. "Moth's told me all about her adorable little sister." Holly's snout reddened a little more, but luckily, Moth saved her by asking, "Hey, Bumble, can I show you my room?" She looked at Holly. "Is it okay if I go play with Bumblebee for a little bit?" Holly nodded, and the two of them ran up to Moth's room, chatting away. Holly went into the main room, where her mother was sitting on the couch. Monarch looked up, and smiled when her eyes landed on Holly. "Hello, Holly," she said, smiling in the way mothers always smile at their dragonets. She waved her over. "Do sit down," she added, and Holly complied. She leaned onto her mother, who was much taller than she was. She nestled her head against Monarch's scales, which always seemed to be cozy and warm. "Mom?" she asked quietly. "Yes, my sweet bundle of joy?" Monarch sang sweetly in reply. "What was Father like?" Monarch froze. She took a deep breath. "Your father..." she began. "He-he used to be a wonderful dragon. Before Moth, he and I were very close, always enjoying each other's company. After she hatched, we weren't together as much, but that was mostly because he spent hours with her, helping her, playing with her-" she broke off, and when Holly looked up at her, she saw the tears in her mother's eyes. She nuzzled further to make her mother feel better, and Monarch continued. "Then I told him I had another egg. He snapped, and said that another egg would be too much to handle. He told me to give him the egg, your egg, or he'd leave. I refused." She took a shaky breath. "So he left." Holly could feel her mother shaking, and snuggled even further. She couldn't stop her own tears from falling, and soon the two of them were snuggled even tighter on the couch, tears running down their snouts. ::::::I believe I can fly ::::::I believe I can fly ::::::I believe I can fly hoo Chapter Seven Around three months later... The room buzzed with excitement. Streamers and balloons were everywhere, and a giant blue banner hung between two wood supports, with white capital letters spelling HAPPY HATCHING DAY HOLLY! in fancy script. There weren't many friends of Holly there, but Moth had asked Holly if she could invite her friends to come, and Holly had agreed. Lindbloom was there, as well as Bumblebee, and Moth's new friend, Cynips, who Holly was a bit wary of. The HiveWing guard, who she found out was named Cottonmouth, agreed to drop by for a short time while he was on his break, and waved hello to Lindbloom and Holly. Cottonmouth seemed to make Bumblebee and Moth a little nervous, but Cynips seemed unworried, which, oddly, made Holly more suspicious of her. She was chatting with Lindbloom when a dragon tapped her on the shoulder. She looked around, and Bumblebee was standing there with a bag of chips. "Nymph told me to give them to you," she explained. "Well, she didn't really tell me, but you know what I mean." She smiled. "Enjoy your chips, party girl!" She turned and smiled again, this time at Lindbloom. "You too, party girl's bestie!" she said with a happy, excited giggle. "Nymph is sure you'll like them!" She skipped back towards Moth and Cynips, and Holly had a chip. It tasted so good! She smiled at her nanny and gave her a nod of appreciation. Nymph did a little silly bow and smiled in a goofy way, making both Holly and Lindbloom laugh. They turned back to their chips, and continued their conversation. "Anyways, Flutter led me to this beautiful flower, all pink and gold and wonderful! I don't know what it's called, but it smelled amazing!" Lindbloom exclaimed. "That's so cool!" Holly replied excitedly. But something was nagging the back of her brain. It's my Hatching Day, she thought. But I doubt Father even knows. And if he knows, he doesn't care. He never wanted me. Her face must have fallen, because Lindbloom was looking at her curiously, and she asked, "Holly? Are you alright?" "Oh..." Holly began. "Oh! I'm fine!" She smiled, trying to convince Lindbloom of the lie. Lindbloom didn't seem fully convinced, but she didn't pressure her. The two of them quickly got back into a conversation, though Holly's thought still nagged at her as they spoke. ::::::Until you spread your wings ::::::You will have no idea how far you can fly ::::::-Unknown Chapter Eight A few weeks later... It was a busy day for Holly. In a week, she was going to be starting at Silkworm Hall, so she was shopping for supplies. There wasn't much she'd need, so she bought some other things, too. Her favourite thing was an orange notebook, patterned with blue and green hearts, which matched her, her mother, and Moth. It was near the end of summer, and Monarch was on her break, so she took the two of them to the Marketplace, and bought them some lunch. They saw a HiveWing at the Marketplace. Normally, that would be completely normal. It would have been, had Moth not shielded her face as they walked by him. "Why'd you hide your face?" Holly asked afterwards. "Be-because I have a crush on him. And that's illegal." Moth whispered. Holly gave her a big hug and whispered back, "Don't worry, Moth. I won't tell anyone." They continued through the Marketplace, ducking into some stores, zipping past others. The air was filled with the shouts of stall owners and store owners, yelling to be heard over each other, yelling to the dragons walking by to come into their stores. Suddenly, Holly felt something bump her shoulder. She moved to the side to see a group of teenage HiveWings bustle through, pushing away SilkWings like they were nothing to them. When Holly thought about it, she realized that was exactly it. They just think we're stupid, that we don't matter, she thought angrily, and then noticed Cynips in with them. She pointed her out to Moth, but Moth just shrugged. "That's what HiveWings do, Holly," she sighed. She looked her younger sister in the eyes, and Holly stared into Moth's, sparkling like emeralds. "She just wants to fit in." "Okay!" Holly replied, like she was satisfied. She wasn't. Something was up about Cynips. She wanted to protect her sister, but Moth was refusing to see the truth. Cynips gave off an aura that bothered Holly, one that her sister didn't seem to notice. ::::::Spread your wings,it's time to fly ::::::Make the leap. Own the sky. ::::::-Ms. Moem Chapter Nine One week later... It was the first day of school, and Holly was very excited. She was going to Silkworm Hall!! She couldn't wait. Moth had told her mostly good things about the school, if a couple bad things, and that made her even more excited. She walked to school with Moth for the first time. Moth led her up to her classroom door. "It looks like you have Miss Brush!" Moth excalimed with a huge grin. "She was my favourite teacher! Mind if I come in and say hello to her, Hol?" Holly nodded. If this teacher was Moth's favourite, that was a very good thing. Moth pushed open the door. The teacher looked over. She was a rather large SilkWing with red and brown patterned wings. Holly thought she looked very pretty. Miss Brush waved hello, then she saw who Holly was standing with. "Oh Moth, is that you?" she asked happily. "Is this your younger sister?" "Yes, Miss Brush!" Moth replied brightly, beaming. She looked at Holly. "Yes, this is my sister. Her name is Holly, and I think you'll like her very much, Miss Brush!" Miss Brush chuckled and said, "I'm sure I will, if she's anything like you!" She looked at Holly with a warm smile. "Come, sit with the other students. Introduce yourself." Holly walked over and spotted a little seat, just big enough for her between a bright pink SilkWing and a slightly chubby HiveWing. She wondered why Lindbloom wasn't there, but she turned to the others. "Hi! My name's Holly, what are your names?" she asked, in an attempt to learn a couple. That's when Miss Brush came over. "That's a good question, Holly! How about we play a little game? Say your name, then say a word to describe yourself starting with the first letter of you name. The word is called an adjective. I'll go first. My name is Miss Brush, and I'm bold." She pointed to Holly. "Go ahead." Holly took a deep breath and said, "My name is Holly, and I'm happy!" The HiveWing on her right cheered, "My name is Ant, and I'm awesome!" He smiled at the dragon next to him, silently saying it was their turn. They continued around the circle. "My name is Antheraea, and I'm a little shy" "I'm Atlas, and I'm awesome!" "Ant already said that." "I'm amazing!" "I'm Hairstreak, and I'm... uh, I don't know." The pink SilKWing laughed, and tried to cover it up as a cough, very poorly. Holly glared at him. Why would he laugh at Hairstreak. "It's okay," Miss Brush assured him. "We'll come back to you." They continued on. "I'm Apple, and I'm a''' good friend!" "I'm Orbweaver, and I'm outstanding!" The pink SilKWing puffed out his chest and said, "I'm Battus. I'm the best." Holly rolled her eyes. Why was she in this SilkWing's class? ::::::'''You may not know where you're going but you know that ::::::So long as you spread your wings, the wind will carry you ' ::::::-Unknown Chapter Ten The same day... Holly had chosen a seat at a table with three other dragonets. These dragonets were Hairstreak, Ant, and Antheraea. She sat across from the green SilkWing and next to the HiveWing. They were doing art right now, and had been asked to draw and paint something of their choice. Then, she would ask them why they chose to paint that picture. Holly had painted her namesake, a holly blue butterfly, sitting on a bag of honey drops. It wasn't very good quality, and mostly looked like blobs, but she loved it. Ant tapped her on the shoulder and asked, "Can I see yours? You can see mine." Holly nodded, and they switched. Ant's picture was of a small plate of food. She couldn't tell what most of the foods were, but she did see a couple ones she knew. "I like it," she said. Then Hairstreak showed her his. He had drawn a dark green book, on which he had written, messily, ''Hairstreak's Favourite. Holly saw that Antheraea was covering up her picture and asked, "Can I see?" Antheraea shook her head. "Please?" The SilkWing sighed, nodding. Holly looked at her picture and gasped. It was a moth! "It's so good!" Ant said, leaning in. "Wow!" Holly exclaimed. At that moment, Miss Brush called for attention. "Who wants to share first?" she asked. Battus' talon shot up. Miss Brush pointed at him, and he showed off his painting. "It's a bag of gold, because I'm rich" he said proudly. "Something most of you probably don't have, since you aren't!" He laughed, and the teacher gave him a disapproving look, but a couple dragonets at his table high-fived him, unnoticed by her. But Holly noticed. She glared at them. One of the dragonets stuck their tongue out at her. A few more dragonets shared their pictures. Holly quite liked one that a dark yellow SilkWing had made, of a mountain. Then Ant showed his. "It's a plate of my favourite foods, because I love food." He smiled proudly, but Battus had to go and ruin it for him. "That's probably why you're so chubby!" He guffawed. "BATTUS! Hall, NOW!" Miss Brush yelled. "Rudeness will not be tolerated in my class." Battus laughed, but left. Holly looked at Ant. He was covering his face, but she could see it reddening. She gave him a hug. ::::::'''Some are born to spread their wings ::::::And others to spread their roots ::::::-Jen Fountain Chapter Eleven Days later... It seemed Holly had a pretty tight friend group with Ant, Hairstreak, and Antheraea. The four of them got along very well, Ant and Holly's openness balancing out the shyness of the green and purple SilkWings. Holly had found out that Lindbloom was in a different class, which was why she didn't see her much. Holly didn't like Battus at all. She labeled him a bully, and a bully he was. He was always being so mean to Haistreak, and Hairstreak was her friend. Miss Brush called the class to attention. "Today we have a new student," she exclaimed brightly. She turned to reveal an indigo SilkWing. She motioned to the SilkWing to introduce themself. She nodded and said, "Hi. I-I'm Star? I just moved to this Hive yesterday, because of m-my mom's w-work." "You can sit over here! With us!" Apple called. Star nodded and went to sit with them, though Holly noticed her glance around at the other tables, especially their own. She watched the SilkWing sit down. She seemed a little uncomfortable, but mostly looked okay. Star looked up at her. They locked eyes, then Star turned away. Holly did as well, looking back at her friends. "Alright, who here can read?" Miss Brush asked. Holly put her talon up, as did Hairstreak, Star, and Ant. So did a couple SilkWings seated at the back of the room. "Okay, now, keep your talons up," Miss Brush began. She looked at the ones without their talons waving in the air. "Those of you who cannot read, partner up with someone who can. They will help you figure out the little picture books we're going to read today. Holly turned to Antheraea. "Partners?" she asked. "Okay," Antheraea replied quietly. "Now, can one partner come up and take a book?" Holly stood up and walked over to Miss Brush. She held out her talons, smiling, and the teacher handed her a small peach-coloured book with red curly writing that read Colors of nature. "How you are going to read this book, is you are going to look through it three times. The first time, the partner who can read will read out loud, and the other will look through the pictures and at the words. Next, you'll try to guess what the words say from the pictures. The third time, try as hard as you can to sound it out. You might get frustrated, and that's normal. Reading is a hard skill to learn." She paused. "You're lucky we have some special readers in this class to help you out." Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)